Although the present invention has general applicability to any given system where the formation and deposition of scale and in particular calcium scale is a potential problem, the invention will be discussed in detail as it concerns cooling water systems. The present invention relates to methods for inhibiting scale deposits and fouling in aqueous systems.
In industrial cooling systems, water such as from rivers, lakes, ponds, etc., is employed as the cooling media for heat exchangers. Such natural waters contain large amounts of suspended material such as silt, clay, and organic wastes. The cooling water from a heat exchanger is typically passed through a cooling tower, spray pond or evaporative system prior to discharge or reuse. In such systems, cooling is achieved by evaporating a portion of the water passing through the system. Because of the evaporation which takes place during cooling, suspended materials in the water become concentrated. Fouling materials from the feedwater or as a result of evaporative concentration can settle in locations of low flow rates and cause corrosion and inefficient heat transfer. Agglomerating agents such as polyacrylamides and polyacrylates have been used to agglomerate fine particles of mud and silt into a loose floc for removal. However, these flocs tend to settle in cooling tower basins and frequent cleaning is necessary to remove the settled flocs from the tower basins. Dispersants are typically employed to inhibit fouling caused by the adherence of such particles on heat transfer surfaces. Often such dispersants are copolymers of acrylic acid. For example polyacrylic acid, acrylic acid/1-allyloxy-2-propanol copolymer, acrylic acid/allyl hydroxypropylsulfonate ether sodium salt copolymer and acrylic acid/polyethylene glycol allyl ether copolymer.
The water employed in industrial cooling water systems also often contains dissolved salts of calcium, magnesium etc., which can lead to scale and sludge deposits. One of the most common scale deposits in cooling systems is calcium carbonate. It normally results from the breakdown of calcium bicarbonate, a naturally occurring soluble salt. Calcium carbonate has a relatively low solubility and its solubility decreases with increasing temperature and pH. Thus, the rate of calcium carbonate deposition increases with increasing pH and temperature.
Deposit control agents such as phosphates, phosphonates and polyacrylates are often used to inhibit calcium carbonate scale formation in industrial cooling water systems. These polyacrylates alone are not effective at high calcium concentrations because undesirable polyacrylate-calcium adducts are formed reducing efficacy. Although phosphonates are very efficient at controlling calcium carbonate scale formation, they can produce insoluble phosphonate-calcium complexes or calcium phosphate scale upon degradation. Further, current limits on phosphate discharge limit the acceptability of the use of phosphonates for water treatment.
Preventing the corrosion and scaling of industrial heat transfer equipment is essential to the efficient and economical operation of a cooling water system. Excessive corrosion of metallic surfaces can cause the premature failure of process equipment, necessitating down time for the replacement or repair of the equipment Additionally, the buildup of corrosion products on heat transfer surfaces impedes water flow and reduces heat transfer efficiency thereby limiting production or requiring downtime for cleaning. Reduction in efficiency will also result from scaling deposits which retard heat transfer and hinder water flow. Scale can also cause rapid localized corrosion and subsequent penetration of metallic surfaces through the formation of differential oxygen concentration cells. The localized corrosion resulting from differential oxygen cells originating from deposits is commonly referred to as "under deposit corrosion".
The treatment of industrial waters to inhibit scale formation with polyepoxysuccinic acid (hereinafter PESA) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,962 incorporated herein by reference. The general formula for PESA is: ##STR1## where n ranges from about 2 to 50, preferably, 2 to 25, M is hydrogen or a water soluble cation such as Na.sup.+, NH.sub.4.sup.+ or K.sup.+ and R is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 substituted alkyl (preferably R as hydrogen). PESA is known to be an effective inhibitor for scale control. However, it was found that when PESA was employed in combination with acrylic acid copolymers commonly employed as dispersants, corrosion inhibitors or deposit control agents there was a decrease in efficacy of the scale inhibiting properties of PESA.